Her Voice
by InuluvKag
Summary: Kagome's life consisted of trying to be better than her Rocker sister. Kagome is overshadowed by her twin sister, Kikyo. But Kagome might has something Kikyo wants.
1. Prolog!

**HER VOICE**

By: InuluvKag

Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are sisters. Kikyo is a big Pop Star while Kagome is only her dancer. Kagome wishes do be something bigger and do something bigger, while Kikyo is obsessed about Inuyasha.

Ohhh yea I dooooooooo(not) own Inuyasha! Cruel, cruel world!!!!

An: I hope that you enjoy reading my story!!!!

* * *

Prolog

People love my twin sister's voice. Everyone who knows me says 'Kagome, why don't you sing like your sister?' It bugs me to no end. They don't know the truth. Only one person knows the truth. It is my best friend, Sango. She knows everything because her mom is my sister's manager. Sango and I are sworn to secrecy about this.

In the music business you do not meet many people. This is where I am lucky. I have other friends. Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, is another one of my friends. Then his best friend, the great and wonderful Inuyasha (another singer), is also another one of my friends. (an: Yes, Inuyasha is a hanyou in this fanfic, mostly because I love his eyes, ears and hair!)

The funny thing about Inuyasha is that Kikyo is obsessed with him and he really hates her. She keeps going on and on about "another life" where they were lovers and she pinned him to a tree. I can defiantly see the love in that.

The reason Sango and I travel around with Kikyo and know all the secrets are because we both are her dancers. Its fun and we get to see what really happens back stage and not to mention, we also get to meet famous people like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and I hang out all the time. We have become best of friends. The only problem is Kikyo. She is obsessed with Inuyasha. She thinks that they are going out. She even started calling him 'InuBaby'. It's really annoying.

Inuyasha thinks it is also annoying. So he tries to put me in the middle. He keeps telling Kikyo that he and I are going out. That was the wrong decision to make. Even though Kikyo is not all there, she still watches TV.

Kikyo also happened to notice that Inuyasha told a news person that he was single That Idiot! He does not know how to do anything right! So Kikyo got it into her head that I was the one that told Inuyasha to tell her that we were going out.

I did not mention how she practically tortured me after that. Now you are wondering, either what kind of torture or why didn't my mom step in to stop it. Let's see, the answer to the first is I had to stay with all the time. (An: ewwwww defiantly would not want to do that at all!!!!!!! Sorry to all though people out there that wanted the torture to be even more horrible than it already is. I think that this is a horrible, horrible type of torture.)

The answer to the other is that mom has always had a soft spot for Kikyo because she was born two minutes earlier. That's why Kikyo believes that she can always get her way.

Well, there is truth in what she believes. Kikyo always gets her way. Now your thinking spoiled much or am I jealous. Well, yes to the spoiled part and not in a million years am I jealous of Kikyo. That would be wrong and gross al at the same time. You have not seen her when she eats or sleeps! In public she looks graceful but in private, it is horrible and ugly. Let me just say that drool is everywhere on both accounts.

Anyways, back to when Inuyasha told Kikyo that we were going out. He 'asked' me out. The reason he asked me was to try to make Kikyo leave him alone. When he 'asked' the first time I said no. But of course later Inuyasha decides to blackmail me into it. So obviously the second time I said yes. Boy was Kikyo about to kill me that day. Anyways this all leads up to the present, as in the now for some of you that do not know what that means. Unless, you are an alien life form who has chanced upon my journal, note the word journal and not diary. Anyways, I have to go the mighty Kikyo calls.

Kagome

* * *

An: what do you think???? Is it good???? Tell me!!!!!! Review!!!!!!! Sorry ways to hyper right now, never, ever drink 2 24oz cappuccinos and expect not to be hyper!!!! 

Until next time, which I hope will be soon! Except I have a test tomorrow in Adv. Algebra and Trig. Ohhh and tomorrow is early release! That is very exciting. Well it is not exciting to the people who do not have early release anyways BYE BYE!


	2. Ch 1

Her Voice

By: InuluvKag

a/n: I can honestly say that I hate school. I have a huge project due on Tuesday over the civil rights movement. It's a great movement and all but there are tons of information and only little old me. It's really horrible! Anyways on with my story!

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Anyways I have to go, the mighty Kikyo calls._

_Kagome

* * *

_

Chapter 1

"What, Kikyo?" yelled a frustrated Kagome. "I need you to run over the dance with me again for tonight" replied Kikyo.

"Its not that hard all you do is 1-2-3-1-2-3-4-5-6" said Kagome. "Well just shoe me anyways I don't learn by numbers. I have to see it and go from there" replied Kikyo.

"Why don't you bother Sango, she knows the routine too?" asked Kagome. "Yea, she knows it but I want you to show me, I mean we are sisters right?" stated Kikyo.

"That's what it says on our birth certificate, but I wonder sometimes" mumbled Kagome. "What did you say?" asked Kikyo in a fake happy voice.

"Nothing o wonderful sister of mine," replied Kagome. "that's what I thought" said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I really need to do my homework, its due soon too. Remember I have class in 30 minutes with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha," replied Kagome.

"Well, homework can wait and why do you have class with everyone while I have it all by my self?" asked Kikyo.

"Do you not remember pitching a huge fit saying that you deserved having your classes by yourself because the only person you liked was Inuyasha," answered Kagome.

"Oh yea, now I remember, I still only like Inuyasha," replied Kikyo. "Dip wad annoying twin sisters," mumbled Kagome.

"I have to agree with you there Kags," stated Inuyasha who came up behind Kagome. "Inuyasha, I wish that you would not sneak up on me. You scared the living daylights out of me," laughed Kagome because Inuyasha started tickling her.

"To much PDA (a/n: personal display of affection for all of you out there that does not know what this means, anyways back to the story). Well, unless you, Inuyasha, want to do that to me. Then, it is fine because between you and me, there will never be not enough PDA!" Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"EWWWW! Gross pictures in my head! Thanks Kikyo, now I will have that horrible picture in my brain for the rest of my life because of you!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I know, my lovely body in your head is the best thing that you could ever wish for, and all the things we could do together! Wow, what a wonderful picture I got!" said Kikyo.

"Gross Kikyo, now I will die soon from gross and horrible images! Kikyo, you do know that my girlfriend is right here. You do remember that Kagome is my girlfriend, right? So you know that I am TAKEN!" replied Inuyasha.

"Now, Inuyasha, don't you remember that you broke up with her because you said that nothing could be compared to me and that you wanted me only. You also said that the only reason that you went out with Kagome was to try and take my picture out of your head because you thought that I did not love you like you love me," said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I think that you got that all wrong. What I said to you was that I thought that you could never compare to Kagome because she is so wonderful. I also told you that I wanted nothing to do with you and that you needed to leave me alone because you are not my girlfriend. I also told you to stop hanging all over me because one you are not my girlfriend and two because I am going out with your sister," stated Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, that is not what you said, you said that you would love me forever and that you only had to break up with miss thing over there and then you would be all mine forever. And plus one newspaper already thinks that we are going out," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha grabbed the newspaper and it turned out to only be one of toughs crazy a newspaper that thinks that aliens stole our brains and that the world is being ruin by mice. Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing; Kagome even fell over laughing because she thought it was that funny. On the newspaper was a thing that looked like the Abominable Snowman and Big Foot kissing at a local dinner. By the picture there was a comment that even said that Big Foot and the Abominable Snowman were kissing.

"Kikyo, I would only go out with you in your dreams! I think that your dreams have been playing tricks on you because you obviously believe that I would want to go out with you. And another think you should read the words beside a picture to see who they are talking about. It is the Abominable Snowman and Big Foot kissing not us. Plus I do not look like the Abominable Snowman, but I will say that you do look like Big Foot," Inuyasha said.

"But...But...It is us we were meant to be!" shouted Kikyo.

"Its not us Kikyo and you know it. Kagome and I have to go to class now so I really hope to never see you again but I doubt that will happen. Anyways, bye!" shouted Inuyasha as he walked down the hall with Kagome behind him.

Kagome turned around and said "Bye Kikyo, have fun learning what numbers are so you can learn the dance by yourself!" With that she turned around and started to catch up with Inuyasha to go to class.

* * *

a/n: End of the first chapter. I hope that you all liked it and I hope that you review too!!!!! Anyways I have to go back to doing the horrible thing called homework. Those are the dreaded words. All toughs people out there that can read German. Ich hoffe, habe ich keine Hausaufgaben am Montag und Dienstag. Because after that it is THANKSGIVING BREAK!!!! That means NO HOMEWORK FOR A WHOLE COUPLE OF DAYS! You can tell that I am very excited about that! Anyways review my story!! 


	3. Ch 2

Her Voice

By: InuluvKag

Disclamer: I d…o…n…'…t……o…w…n……I…n…u…y…a…s…h…a…What a horrible day!!!!!! crying hysterically

* * *

Last time on Her Voice

_With that she turned around and started to catch up with Inuyasha to go to class.

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"Hey Inuyasha, wait for me! We are going to the same class you could just wait for me so we could walk together!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome running after him to catch up with him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him so that they could walk to class together. They both, obviously, had the same teacher, Mr. Myoga. He was old and happened to be a flee. Well, actually he is a flee demon. Like Inuyasha, except that Inuyasha is a dog half demon. Finally Kagome caught up with him and they walked to class together.

"Hurry up Kagome, I don't want to be late, when ever I am late Myoga gives me the big lecture on responsibility like I don't have any or something like that," said Inuyasha.

"That is only because you are late almost everyday, so you can tell him this time that it is actually my fault. You would actually have an excuse this time. Wow, I am useful." With that comments Kagome started running away from Inuyasha after seeing the mad look that came over his face.

"Kagome you can not get away from me, I run faster than you and plus I am hanyou and I will find you," said Inuyasha as he ran after Kagome.

Inuyasha almost caught up with Kagome when she dashed into the school room and hid behind Sango and an unconscious Miroku. Miroku had a huge lump on his head and a hand print on his cheek. These were probably made from Sango if Miroku tried to grope her again.

"Sango, you can not hid Kagome from me!" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what has Kagome done this time to make you so mad. Did she sic Kikyo on you again or was it another fan that happened to be in the building looking for you?" asked Sango.

"No, she just wanted to insult me that is all. She thinks that I will never be able to get to class on time. So she decided to tell me that I have an excuse this time," Inuyasha said.

"Well, that is not enough reason to be mad at her. At least she did not push you into a huge group of you girl fans!" said Sango.

"Well…" Inuyasha started to say but just then Myoga came running through the door. He turned around and looked surprised at Inuyasha.

"Your actually here early. Wow that is a surprise. Or am I really late. Hummm, the later sounds more plausible," stated Myoga. "Anyways on with the lesson. Kikyo's manager told me that I have about one hour to teach you because Kagome is needed later. Kagome she told me to tell you to come see her after our lesson is over. We are going to be studying ancient myths and legends," said Myoga.

Myoga started going on and on saying how different legends my be connected and some are not. Then he started going into detail about one legend. This legend was the Shikon no Tama tale. He kept going off on how different people fell in love. He did not even get to start talking about any of the battles because he was giving such an important "background" about these people.

Miroku's mom came bursting into the room to tell Myoga that he had gone way over an hour and that Kagome was needed.

"Fine, fine, class is dismissed for now. Now you all need to read about this legend so we can have a group discussion about it next class," commented Myoga.

Once Myoga was done giving directions and homework that needed to be done by next class, Kagome and Miroku's mom went down toward the recording studio.

"I wonder why Kagome is needed in the recording studio. She does not sing. Kikyo sings so there would be no reason she is needed down there," remarked Inuyasha.

"Maybe, she wants to learn how everything works. Maybe she wants to produce CD's for people when she gets older and can not dance any longer," replied Miroku.

"She would have told me if she wanted to become a producer when she got older. All she has talked about is dancing for a living and then after that maybe open her own dancing studio where she can teach children how to dance," said Inuyasha.

"What do you think of this Sango. Did she tell you why she might be needed down in the recording studio?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know," said Sango. "She has not told me anything about it. I know that she goes down there any time Kikyo is recording a new song. Maybe it is to show moral support for her sister?"

"No, Kagome dislikes Kikyo perfussly. She would never go down there. She really does not like her mother either because all she talks about is Kikyo's success. She does not even compliments Kagome on how well she is doing dancing and stuff like that," stated Inuyasha.

"Maybe I can get Kagome to tell me why she always has to go down there whenever Kikyo is there. Maybe she is the back up singer for Kikyo. I have never heard Kagome sing, when ever she is about to her mom tells her not to," said Sango.

"Your right, I have never heard Kagome sing either. You would think that she has a wonderful voice because I know that Kikyo does and since they are twins, maybe she does too. But about the back up singer thing, I thought that Yura and Kaugra were her back up singers. Not that they are good or anything because I have heard them sing and I have to plug my ears every time," said Inuyasha.

"Maybe we should stop assuming what the reasons are that she is down there and wait until she gets back from the studio to ask her. I but there is a reasonable answer to all of the questions we could ask," said Miroku.

"You know what, the monk is right all we have to do is wait for Kagome to come back," replied Inuyasha.

So they waited and waited and waited.

* * *

A/n: Well they are going to have to wait until next chapter to see what Kagome has to say to all their Questions. That would also mean that you have to wait too. Hopefully the wait will not be that long and I will have another chapter out to you! 


	4. Ch 3

Her Voice

By: InuluvKag

* * *

_Last Time On Her Voice:_

"_You know what, the monk is right all we have to do is wait for Kagome to come back," replied Inuyasha._

_So they waited and waited and waited._

Now on with the story:

* * *

Chapter 3

In the recording studio

"And that is a wrap. We are done for today but you all need to come back in at 9:00 am tomorrow to make a perfect recording," said the producer.

'Thank God, that this is finally done, it is so boring! Now I need to go back to my room and start doing my homework. Great homework,' thought Kagome.

She walked out of the recording studio and went down the hall. She was then bombarded with questions from her 'friends'.

"Kagome, why did you have to go down to the recording studio. I mean you don't sing and your not a back up singer. So why did you have to go down there?" asked Sango.

"I um went down there for moral support because I have to, and also they wanted my opinion on how it sounded. Not that they would ever take any of my ideas anyways," said Kagome.

"Yea, why would they take any of your ideas anyways wench they were probably bad ideas anyways!" laughed Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha that is no way to talk to Lady Kagome like that, it is not her fault that they will not listen to any of her ideas," said Miroku.

"Miroku you are not helping Kagome so why don't you just be quiet," said Sango.

"I would love to sit here and chat with all of you, but you had time to do your homework while I was in the recording studio. Now I need to go and do my homework so Myoga does not yell at me again for not having it done," said Kagome.

"Yea, it is funny when Myoga yells at you when you do not do your homework. I like it when he is not yelling at me. So I vote on you not doing your homework," commented Inuyasha.

"I know how much you love being yelled at so I do need to do my homework. Plus I am really tired and I think I am coming down with a cold because my throat is really sore," said Kagome.

"So we will leave you alone to study and do your homework, Kagome. I will call you later, okay!" said Sango.

They all said good-bye to Kagome and went to their rooms. (a/n: They all live together because right now they are touring together so of course they will live together.)

Once Kagome got into her room she started to pull out all her books and started to work on all the homework Myoga decided to give them.

In Inuyasha's room

When Inuyasha got into his room he went directly to his guitar and he started to play through some of his music. He started to think about what Kagome said to them. 'Why would her mom want her to have moral support for Kikyo. I mean no offence to her mom or anything but she has been mostly into Kikyo and whatever Kikyo wants. I don't even think that she knows what Kagome wants to do with her life. Or anything like that. I wonder why Kagome really was there,' thought Inuyasha.

After thinking about that for a while he got out his cell phone and called Miroku.

"Hello," Miroku said while answering the phone.

"Hey, Miroku, it is me, Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha. What are you calling me for? Not that I don't mind you calling I was just wondering what you wanted," said Miroku.

"I was just wondering if you thought that Kagome's answer to our questions were a little weird. Like they were not true or maybe it was just me," said Inuyasha.

"Normally I would say it is just you but I have noticed something different about Kagome lately," said Miroku.

"Well, I mean I don't think that she is acting any weirder than she normally is but there is still something about her going to the recording studio," said Inuyasha.

"I noticed that she changed as soon as her sister became a big star. Or at least when people started remembering her sister's name. And you know its true, in all of the years I have known Kagome I have not heard her sing. Well that is not true when we were young she sang really well and was quite good," said Miroku.

"I wonder what happened I mean if she is a good singer like you thought than why doesn't she and Kikyo sing together instead of her dancing in the background," said Inuyasha.

"This is a quite weird situation. Anyways I have to go other wise I will never get all this homework done for Myoga and then you will not be the only one that Myoga will be yelling at tomorrow!" said Miroku.

"Haha, very funny monk, but I will talk to you tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

Then both Inuyasha and Miroku hung up the phone and they started to finish their homework.

* * *

A/n: One more chapter done! And I actually got it done pretty fast! Yeah Go Me!!!!!

Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would really like to know if you all like it!


End file.
